


Tap Out (拍垫认输)

by MrMorningStar66



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - WWE, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMorningStar66/pseuds/MrMorningStar66
Summary: 职业摔跤手AU，这里Erik的疤痕变成了金色豹子的涂漆，要不每次脱衣服，观众都要努力的不犯密集恐怖症……别问我为什么写原创和翻译的一样……一共三章……





	1. This Life

**Author's Note:**

> The way they fight really reminded me of professional wrestling, so I have no shame write them. A love story, fast burning....

T’Challa刚打完一场比赛，身上流着汗一心只想着赶快去更衣室里冲个澡还身衣服就可以休息一下了。

“哎，你知道吗？今天又有一个新人要上台了。”

“听说他还挺厉害的”

“其实我之前比赛遇过他。”

“是个狠角色！”

这是T’Challa刚走进更衣室听到的对话。他不以为意，毕竟这并不是什么新鲜事，他当初第一次上台前还被当众给了个下马威呢……但是他打赢了他。

和他一个肤色的男子，背对着他，正在穿上比赛用的紧身短裤，他看着那消失在短裤下的臀部，裤子让他的臀看起来更翘了，套上的短裤上是火红火红的纹路，再上面是收紧的腰身，上还涂着金色的豹子纹，宽阔有力的肩旁加上和它相配的胳膊，强壮的大腿。这是T’Challa洗完澡出来看见的，刚洗完澡的热度瞬间回来了，还有上升的趋势，T’Challa发现他的腿和手完全不停使唤了。他的包就在那人的旁边，T’Challa不得不走过去，他假装什么事都没有的换衣服。

Erik当然感觉到了有人在盯着他看，都快把他后背烧着了。开放式的柜子什么也遮不住，然后他感觉到了那人的靠近。

T’Challa没办法管住自己的眼睛，穿衣服的同时轻描着那人从下到上。然后他就和他对视上了。

那人嘲笑的看着他，“你喜欢你看到的吗？”

“我……”，还没等T’Challa说话，Erik就被助理叫出去准备上场了。

这是T’Challa第一次没有急着走，而是和其他人一起坐在休息室看比赛。

 

“现在为你们介绍的是，Erik ‘Killmonger’Stevens，来自Oakland, California, 体重195磅，初生牛犊不怕虎，他的对手将是……”

T’Challa盯着屏幕，涂了金漆的Erik，像一只真的豹子，肌肉漂亮的展示着它的力量，等待着对对手的致命一击；他爬上了绳子顶部一个漂亮的飞扑，但对手即时的滚出了他的攻击范围，他摔倒了垫子上；他的对手并不是个大块头，同样十分灵活。

他趁裁判没注意狠狠的踹向了对手的头，对手晕在了垫子上，当裁判转过身来，他已经几步远，双手向上举着，装着像他什么都没做一样，T’Challa看见了，摄像头拍到了，整个观众席看到了，但是裁判没看到，所以当Erik去抬起对手的大腿，按住对手的肩膀时，裁判拍着垫子数起来了1，2，3，然后Erik赢了！整个观众都愤怒了。

休息室里的T’Challa了然了，Erik是个反派，而且作为正派的他迟早会在摔跤场上相遇，他有点期待那一天，因为他是个强劲的对手，但是目前T’Challa并不担心，他在这里足够久去应对一个新人而且他在向金腰带发起进攻。

在Erik下场之前，T’Challa选择了离开。走出场地，冷空气让他抖了抖，然而Erik始终在他脑海里，他也不知道为什么，大概是一见钟情吧……

====

T’Challa不常去专门给摔跤手的健身房，他通常去宾馆自带的健身房，毕竟都一样。但也不是他第一次去。一进大门，那一股汗味混合着空气清新剂的怪味，每个人都十分认真的锻炼丝毫没被影响到，深吸了一口气，和认识他的人打招呼，去换了衣服，开始运动。没过多久他看到那个他一直注意的身影—Erik Stevens。

他穿的松松的健身房短裤加上紧身白色的背心，被汗湿了贴在了身上，T’Challa只能看到他的后背，他在下蹲抓起，举起扔下。更让T’Challa注意的是他的屁股在松松的短裤里依然引人注目，引T’Challa瞩目。T’Challa坐定练推胸，正对着Erik的后背。他不知道要说些什么，紧张到举足无措，没有意识到他一直盯着Erik。Erik停下来和旁边人聊了聊天，察觉到了那滚烫的目光，Erik转头正和T’Challa对视上了。

“oh，hey，小黑豹。”Erik转过身走向T’Challa，而T’Challa推着器材的把手，愣在了那里完全不知道该说些什么，“呃………hi”

“你今天好吗？”T’Challa说，他为什么说这么便宜的开头，还今天好吗……

“我，我不错啊，特别有人盯着我的时候，你真的喜欢你看到的吧”Erik调笑到，手指着自己。

T’Challa觉得他的脸在发烫，眼睛也不知道该向哪里看，不敢和他对视，看向胸肌或者胯或者腿或者胳膊都让他想入非非。shit！

终于鼓起勇气抬起了头看向了Erik的眼睛，“对！”

“囋囋”，Erik离得更近了，他能感觉的到他呼吸的热气打到他的脸上，近到几乎碰到了他，“让你承认这么难啊。”T’Challa以为Erik看不出来他在脸红，其实Erik十分喜欢他看到的黑里透点有红的T’Challa。但是Erik没有说出口。

“算了，你真无趣。”Erik转身继续去锻炼了，T’Challa还愣在那里保持着推器械的姿势，过了一会才反应过来，努力的专心锻炼，假装没有隔三差五的偷瞄过去。

 

====

 

之前说Erik是个强劲的对手，没有错，他太厉害了，短短几个月他已经从新人成长到一个可怕的对手。那晚T’Challa打赢了拿到了冠军金腰带，突然Erik的音乐在场子里响起，整个观众席哗然，按理说新人没有那么快就可以进入冠军争夺的比赛中，T’Challa也用了3年才打到今天的。陪着Erik出场的是部门经理，他拿着话筒，“T’Challa恭喜，恭喜！”，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，想听哪一个？”

“坏消息”T’Challa没有犹豫，他把腰带搭在肩上，盯着Erik看，他咧嘴笑，笑出了个让人毛骨悚然很符合反派的笑容，似乎对T’Challa刚到手的金腰带说‘那是他的’。

部门经理也没有啰嗦，“好的，坏消息是下周你将和Killmonger对打，以你的冠军腰带为代价！”经理顿了顿，“好消息是那是下周的事，今晚给你庆功！”

T’Challa缓慢的点了点头，“好，我接受挑战。”，他看着Erik，金豹子我们场上见了。那晚T’Challa没喝多少酒，毕竟不他酗酒和抽烟，他生于摔跤世家，从他懂事开始就是跟着父亲到处看参加摔跤比赛，他进入这行可以说是毫无悬念。而Erik，那是个不定数，是个疯子，从底层一步步打上来的人，T’Challa不止一次看过他的比赛，他那狠劲要不是知道摔跤不会要人命，真心觉得他会把他的对手杀死在场上，非常会看时机给对手‘致命’一击，他不能轻敌！尽管他的敌人对他有致命的吸引力。

====

这是本周最后一场比赛了，下周T’Challa就要面对Erik了。T’Challa被邀请到解说台观看比赛，腰带放在台上，和经理要求的一样。Erik （Killmonger）Stevens的音乐响彻整个场子，同样响彻整个场子的还有观众的‘boooooo’声，这是对反派的标配。Erik他慢慢的走了出来，上身涂着金色的豹子纹在灯光下泛着光，红黑相间的紧身战术裤将他的比例勾勒的刚好，宽肩细腰，T’Challa自己也不差，但他今天不用上场也就没穿那些。他走进了T’Challa所在的解说台，虽然没有话筒，T’Challa依旧在嘈杂声中听清了Erik说的，“我这一辈子努力锻炼打比赛等的就是这一天，我将会打败你！T’Challa，the king of Wakanda”

说罢，他便转身继续向比赛场地走去，其实下周与Erik比赛并不算突然安排，T’Challa心里明白，最后肯定是他与Erik的斗争。当他拿到金腰带时，就已经有候选人等着与他争了，这场比赛Erik与那候选人打，如果Erik赢了，纵使没有安排，T’Challa也必定要与Erik同台了。没有悬念，Erik赢了，他只盯着T’Challa看，眼神尖锐，志在必得。

看完比赛T’Challa本应该离开的，但他忽然想起他把他的健身包放在了更衣室里了，他不得不反回去拿。更衣室里已经基本没有人了，T’Challa看到拿红黑相间的战术裤躺在地上，浴室里还有水声，就清楚是谁了，通常大家都会回宾馆去洗，因为场子里的浴室就只有水笼头，连隔间都没有。不知道为什么他本应拿了包就走，却停在了浴室门口。浴室里Erik很认真的将身上的涂漆洗掉，但是背后的他实在有些够不到。Erik听到了脚步的声音，他用余光看到了T’Challa，楞楞地看着他，他不禁勾起了个坏笑。

T’Challa看着那人洗澡的背影，打着肥皂努力的勾着后背，肌肉拉扯出优雅的形状，T’Challa再次觉得无力，那画面简直如艺术品有了生命，T’Challa不愿意去打破，所以他停在了门口静静地看着。

“你别愣在那里啊！bro，过来帮个忙！”Erik冲着门边的T’Challa喊，T’Challa如梦初醒般的反应过来走了过去。他从Erik手里结果递过来的肥皂，给他背后够不到的地方涂上，他的皮肤的触感，让T’Challa有些心猿意马，只想赶快结束这个煎熬，他可以离开这里，离开这个总是打乱他心弦与思绪的人。

不曾想T’Challa一个手滑，肥皂掉到了地上，T’Challa蹲下去去捡。同时Erik打开了热水似乎被烫到了后退了一步，T’Challa一抬头Erik的屁股就撞到了他的脸上，还带着肥皂的香味。

“兄弟，对不起，我没看到你蹲下去了，不好意思啊。”Erik看似真诚的说。

站起来的T’Challa僵在了那里，“没…没事…”，他清了清嗓子，“你如果没事了，我就先离开了。”

“好吧。”Erik甩着他的脏辫，水滴溅到了T’Challa的身上，“我没事了”，他半过转身擦着脸上的水说，“谢谢你的帮忙了，下周场上见。”

得到可以离开的准予T’Challa拎着包就跑了出去，头也没回，所以他没看见Erik脸上挂着的得瑟的笑容，“胆小鬼啊！”

T’Challa一口气冲回了宾馆，锁了门冲了澡，身上的热度还是没有下去，“真是的！”。T’Challa尝试着强迫自己睡着，可每次他一闭眼，就是Erik的后背还有撞上他的屁股，指尖还残留着那皮肤的触感，他躺着摸了摸自己穿着睡衣的上半身，然后没忍住下滑，摸到了自己半勃的阴茎，舒服的叹了口气的上下抚弄了起来，他甚至没有意识到他高潮的时候喊的是Erik的名字……


	2. Take a chance

T’Challa把他的金腰带作为赌注的去打比赛。前提是要精彩，上面没说要他赢或是输，那他一定要赢。Erik当然也是这么想的，他等的就是这一天挑战那自大的王者，给他看看什么样的人才能称王。

Erik不耐烦的在场子中间上下的蹦高，裁判也被垫子给带着晃了起来。T’Challa走了出来配合着他的音乐，整个大场子里的观众也配合的高喊T’Challa的名字。

“瓦坎达的国王啊，咱们来一决高下吧，胜者为王。”Erik呲着牙对他说，嘴里的金牙若隐若现，十分有威胁力。

他的辫子被他用一根皮筋绑在了头顶上，他像一只豹子那样在台子上走来走去的等待着自己的猎物落网。而T’Challa却从容不迫的慢慢的走向台子，带着好看的微笑。

开始的钟声一响，Erik如豹子一般扑了上去，但T’Challa也足够灵活，一时俩个人不相上下。全场气氛被带向了最高点。T’Challa最厉害的是他的大腿锁，被锁住的人无一不屈服。而Erik的爆发力和灵巧给他带来次次的胜利。

爬上柱子跳了下来，T’Challa明显的脱力的躺在那里，却在Erik落到他身上前抬起了膝盖。Erik只能落地之后抱着收到冲击的地方打滚。T’Challa借着这机会用大腿将Erik锁住，Erik则拼命的向绳子那里够去，尽管T’Challa尝试将Erik固定在垫子中央，但Erik还是拖着他抓到了绳子。让T’Challa不得不放开的他的大腿锁。Erik的确是个不可多得的对手，他们势均力敌，谁也不让谁。如火如荼的进行的将近一个小时的比赛，使出浑身解数，Erik被T’Challa甩在了绳子上面朝着观众，朝着摄像机，在Erik抬头转身之前，T’Challa撞了上来，Erik则被绳子勒了一下险些没喘过气。然后就这姿势T’Challa从后面抓住Erik前面的裤子边，把他反过来卷在了垫子上，这是尴尬的招式，胯骨抵着胯骨，就隔这俩层薄薄的战术裤。Erik企图不让自己的双肩都落地，但T’Challa使劲压了下去让他不得不双肩落地，于是Erik又尝试的去踢开T’Challa，结果就是他的腿一左一右落到了T’Challa身体俩侧，他只能看着裁判数着三，第三次拍在垫子上，宣布T’Challa赢了。

但是赢了的T’Challa没有立刻松开对手，就像平常那样。T’Challa压着Erik出神，身下那个人因为长时间对战出的汗让睫毛粘在了一起，眼睛里含有水光，还有些不解与愤怒，因为这招式的原因努力的喘着气，金色的涂料掉了一大半露出了原本的肤色还有一些沾到了他身上。T’Challa之前也有过用这个招式赢的经历，但没有一个能像Erik这样让他移不开眼，温热的身体抵着他，上下起伏的胸膛放佛在勾引他，他的屁股贴着T’Challa的胯骨，这细小的摩擦让他起了不该有的反应，T’Challa抓起他的脏辫在额头上吻了一下嘴形说着‘i love you’但没真正发出声。Erik则被这一下亲吻吓呆在那里，他也明显的察觉到了T’Challa的小意外，嗤笑起他。裁判看到T’Challa迟迟没能起身，伸手帮他。T’Challa飞快的站了起来，在镜头扫过之前，夺过腰带系在了腰间试图遮住那里，Erik则从另一面台子的绳子下滑了出去走向后台。裁判拉起T’Challa的手举向天空，他赢了他成功的战胜了Erik，保卫了他的金腰带。可他的心情却有些复杂和烦恼，他从没有这么失控过，这太不像他了。

“恭喜”后台的人都在为他祝贺，而他在寻找那个让他心烦意乱的人。终于他再次在浴室里见到了他，努力洗掉身上的涂漆。

“恭喜，但我不会这么放弃，这个挑战还没有结束。”Erik知道是T’Challa站在浴室的门口，头也没回的说。

“我不指望你放弃。”T’Challa顿了顿继续说，“我不是来炫耀的。”

“你的存在就已经是炫耀了，我不需要你的强调。”

T’Challa也并不指望Erik会懂，生在摔跤世家的苦处。就像他也不会懂孤苦伶仃奋斗至今的疯狂。

“我来帮你吧。“T’Challa也不知道他就这么自然的说出了口，正在努力的洗去涂料的Erik顿在了那里。

“谢谢你，黑豹先生，你可以离开了。”

“请别拒绝我的好意，Erik”T’Challa坚持的要帮忙，他却并不清楚他为什么要这样做，他之前打败的对手，最后都握手言和的再次挑战，而Erik也说过再次挑战但他却放不下他。

“如果这是你想要的，”Erik递出了肥皂。如果T’Challa知道接下来会发生的事，他大概才不会主动提出帮忙，又或者这大概就是他所想的。

虽然摔跤训练艰苦，但是T’Challa的手上没有老茧，手很好看细长而且温暖柔软，圆滑的指尖抚摸过他过度疲劳的肌肉，让Erik不禁的叹了口气。Erik无法否认他第一次见到T’Challa那感觉，他在逃避也在挑衅和调戏，T’Challa以为他伪装的很好，其实明眼人早就看了出来他们之间不同寻常的气氛，只是他们都在装傻。

Erik退了一步，让自己放松躺进T’Challa还穿的衣服的怀里，头后仰的枕在对方肩膀上；Erik感觉到T’Challa明显的僵在了那里。“啊哈，对不起，我还不知道你是个小处男。”Erik讽刺到，屁股刻意的在T’Challa的身上蹭，“这年头谁还搞暗恋啊，明显到所有人都知道，但以为就自己知道的暗恋呵呵。”

“我……没……我不是告白了吗？”

“那你还真的别树一帜。”Erik撇了撇嘴，回想起他四脚朝天的被压在了垫子上，腿被T’Challa压在了他的身体的两旁，他还得寸进尺的揪起他的头发亲在了额头到顺道“告白”，估计被摄像机拍了个正着，也不知道他是不是故意的。

T’Challa也突然意识到，他的告白被摄像机拍了，那么就相当于在全世界人面前出柜的同时和自己心爱的人告白了，让他一时手足无措。

“我猜大概是的。”T’Challa停下了按摩的手，停在了Erik的腰侧，“那么你接受吗？”

Erik没有回答他，只是自顾自的伸手向下扒着T’Challa的裤子，被T’Challa 抓住了手腕，“你这是在回答‘接受’了吗？不行，我要听到你说！”Erik也并没有试图挣脱，他可以，但他也相信T’Challa不会逼迫他。

“你这是要提供赛后安慰性爱吗？”Erik仰起头在T’Challa的肩膀上说，他们差不多高，这让这个姿势略显尴尬，“如果是的话，赶快，趁我还想的时候。”说罢，变本加厉的往T’Challa身上蹭。T’Challa的衣服是彻底湿透了，Erik热乎乎的背对着他，躺在他的怀里乱动，让T’Challa不得不抓住他的脖子，把他抵到了墙上；同时Erik的另一只手关上了阀门，迷人眼的雾气在渐渐消失，Erik轻叹了一声当他撞上冰凉的瓷砖的时候。

“不行。”T’Challa还是把Erik推开了，退了一步，“如果你不想，我不想强迫你，Erik。”放开了Erik的手腕。

Erik转过身，抓住企图逃跑的T’Challa，拉了回来，“你！我什么时间说我不想了！？”，抓住T’Challa的后颈，他们嘴唇撞到了一起，撕咬的对方直到嘴里尝到了血腥味；Erik的双手插进了T’Challa的裤子里，向下脱着的同时揉捏着T’Challa的屁股，让他们的前面互相摩擦，这次T’Challa没有阻止他，回应的掐在了Erik的腰上。

T’Challa再次将Erik推到了墙上，一只手抓住Erik抬起蹭他的腰的大腿，另一只手勾向固定在瓷砖上的沐浴液，沾着沐浴液的手指摸向Erik的臀缝，“我不喜欢这沐浴液的味道。”Erik皱着鼻子说，“我都用肥皂。”

“嗯，”T’Challa回到，嘴巴不闲着在Erik的脖子上亲咬，手指在Erik的穴口打转，时不时的插进去抽出来。一条腿站不稳的Erik倚在瓷砖上也在不停的向下滑，T’Challa细心的发现了Erik的细微的挣扎，将原本卡在腰上的腿抬到了肩上，把Erik的另一条腿抬到了腰上，让Erik不得不搂住T’Challa的脖子上保持平衡；T’Challa使劲将Erik定在了墙上，手指插进去了第二根，整根手指插进去再抽出来，Erik在他的耳朵边小声的吸着气。

“快点！”Erik出声催促着，腰上的腿使劲把T’Challa拉近，Erik能感觉得到顶在他屁股瓣上的粗壮的硬物，“进来！”

“嘘……”T’Challa空出的手揉着Erik的腰，缓慢的打开了Erik的穴口，Erik头抵在瓷砖上大口的喘气，“嘶”不够充分的润滑让Erik想逃离，被T’Challa抓住腰，按在了那里。Erik狠狠的咬在了T’Challa的肩膀上，当T’Challa全部都进去的时候；T’Challa则咬住牙关不出声，等Erik适应。他身体里又热又湿咬住他不放，T’Challa忍住不动，直到Erik又一次开始催促他。

“唔……”Erik迷迷糊糊的才想起他们在场馆的浴室里，更衣室的浴室连门都没有，如果谁闯进来，都能看到他被操到失神的样子；如果谁闯进来，能看到黑色粗壮的阴 茎在他的股间进进出出，带出来的粉红色软肉，恋恋不舍的咬住那阴 茎不让它离开……

T’Challa碰到了个地方，让Erik爽到眼冒金星，“对！就是那里！”Erik提高他的声音呻吟着说，T’Challa学得很快的专门进攻那里，让Erik不由自主的扭着腰迎合。

T’Challa也快了，不断的加速冲击着Erik，Erik则止不住呻吟，不管他们在公共场合里做……Erik自己一只手上下的撸动着，穴口不断收紧，热烫的液体撒了一身，T’Challa又动了几下，让Erik在怀里颤抖了下，才让自己释放。

“Shit！”Erik出口咒骂，被放下来的腿还止不住颤抖，T’Challa帮他站稳，他就感觉到有东西顺着他的腿向下流。

“这真的是……”T’Challa差点咬伤自己的舌头，当他看到他的白色的精液顺着Erik的健康的深色腿部流下来，“太美了……”自己还处在不应期，但这并不影响他的欣赏，“不是，太厉害了……”Erik瞪了T’Challa一眼让他改了口。

俩个人默契的谁都没说话快速的收拾好，逃的似的离开了场馆。

“我同意了”

“什么？”T’Challa一时没反应过来Erik同意了什么，然后拉回走在前面的Erik紧紧的抱住了，“谢谢！”

Erik回抱了T’Challa，“谢我做什么”T’Challa摇了摇头埋进了Erik的脖子里。


	3. It's a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了开车而开车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the titles of the chapters are from WWE'S theme songs, 题目都是WWE的歌名~

一切都恍然隔世，他们再一次的站在了对立面，在摔跤的台子上。粉丝叫他们什么来着？摔跤灵魂伴侣。他们似乎能猜到对方的下一个招式，使出了浑身解数，却被对方一一化解，他们的比赛如同看一场舞蹈，节奏高潮迭起，观众止不住欢呼或惊叹。最后Erik把T’Challa锁在了垫子中央，胳膊勒在T’Challa的脖子上，腿缠在T’Challa的腰上，让T’Challa不得不拍垫认输了。

“我为什么没有早些遇见你？”

“所以你就能把我锁在金丝笼里？”

“所以我就能早些爱上你。”

“滚”

====  
这次Erik赢了，一只手举起金腰带，另一只手被裁判举了起来。观众对反派摔跤手‘嘘’声此起彼伏，Erik却笑的开心，看着T’Challa默默走向后台的背影。T’Challa没有在后台找到Erik，在比赛结束后。

门上传来了敲门的声音。

T’Challa刚洗完澡穿着浴袍，半躺在床上看着书。这时门响了。他站了起来，拢了拢自己的浴袍，打开了门。门外的人戴着金边眼镜，脏辫冲天笑得刺眼，一件背心加热裤，手里连拎着俩瓶酒。

“如果你没记错，我输了。”

“所以要慰问慰问！”Erik把一瓶酒塞进了T’Challa的怀里，“而我要庆祝一下。”说罢，直径的走了进去，不管门边的人。

T’Challa随手关上了门，回头Erik已经霸占了他一半的床，手里拿着他看了一半的书，另一只手拎着瓶子喝。T’Challa把手里的酒倒进了杯里，拿着杯子坐到了床上。

“你结束后去哪里了？”T’Challa问。

“我去给你准备惊喜了”Erik露齿一笑，冲着他眨了眨眼睛，又把视线挪回了书上，“神秘博士里的科技与物理原理，看不出来你还是个博士粉。”

“不算，只是对物理感兴趣，在英国耳濡目染的结果。”T’Challa伸手去勾过Erik手里的书，合上放在一旁。Erik看起来似乎有些不满。

“你说给我的惊喜，是什么？”T’Challa接着问道。

“这个啊……”Erik笑了一下，翻身坐到了T’Challa身上，“你要不要猜猜看。”Erik俯下身冲着T’Challa的脸吹气，然后不知怎么的就吻在了一起。最后结束了这个吻的时候，俩个人气喘吁吁的喘在了一起，一起的笑了起来，靠在一起的身体产生了共鸣。

Erik的手抓住T’Challa的耳朵把玩，T’Challa伸出一只手从Erik的脖子开始一路摸到下面，“真想吻遍你的全身。”然后在Erik的屁股上掐了一把，Erik笑的更开心了，金牙在灯光下闪着光。

“灵魂伴侣，粉丝说咱们。”说着Erik低头咬了口T’Challa的嘴唇，T’Challa抬头盯着Erik的嘴唇看。

然后Erik在T’Challa身上坐了起来，跪着向后了几步，眼睛和T’Challa对视着，然后狡黠的笑了一下。

在Erik身上的热度离开T’Challa的时候，T’Challa叹了口气。眼睛就盯着Erik，慢慢的脱下背心，一寸寸的脱下。T’Challa满意的吸了口气，看着那一点点暴露出来的肌肉。

Erik冲他笑了笑随手扯开了辫子上的绳子，让它们散了下来。然后用自己的手指缓缓的顺着之前T’Challa摸他的地方，从脖子划过胸肌，腹肌，摸向自己的裤子带子，保持着和T’Challa的对视；缓缓的也把自己的裤子退了下来，裤子下面什么都没穿，T’Challa想伸手去碰，被Erik打了一下手，“不许碰！”

Erik解开T’Challa的浴袍，满意的看着那里一柱擎天，跪着走了过去，用屁股蹭着那里。T’Challa发现那里足够湿，“你……”，“嗯哼，我都润滑好了，来慰问你。”Erik说着前后摆动着腰，让它顺着自己的臀缝滑动，但就是不让进。

每次T’Challa想伸手，都被Erik拍走。Erik的力气可不小，打的T’Challa的手背隐隐作痛。

这是惩罚吧……哪里是什么慰问……

“求我，T’Challa，求我！”

“求你了，Erik，我想要！求你了！”

Erik呲着牙笑着，低下头，辫子散到了T’Challa的脸旁边，“哦，继续，我喜欢听。”

“求你了，Erik，N’Jadaka，给我吧。”T’Challa叫他的真名，让Erik抖一下，T’Challa的声音都带上了哭腔。他自己也忍的不行，“好。”他从一旁的裤子里掏出安全套给T’Challa套上，扶住缓缓的坐了下去。

俩个人都抒了一口气，Erik开始缓缓的动起了腰，毕竟那是个大家伙。T’Challa再次伸手想抓住Erik的腰，再一次被打了手，“Erik，饶了我吧！”

“什么？”Erik假装没听得懂，鼓励身下的T’Challa继续说。

“快点……please！”T’Challa说的被Erik磨的几乎没了底气，不过Erik真的加快了速度。

Erik低下头亲着T’Challa，这次T’Challa的手插进了Erik的脏辫，顺便坐了起来，Erik这次没有推开他，当T’Challa小心翼翼的抓住Erik的腰，Erik也没有阻止他；反而调整了自己的腿，把腿盘上了T’Challa的腰，手抱住了T’Challa的脖子，不停的动着自己的腰。

“T’Challa！”T’Challa就着进入的姿势把Erik放倒在床上，Erik喊了一声他的名字，就任由T’Challa大开大合的操着他。

“我爱你，T’Challa”Erik断断续续的说，“我不相信爱情，直到遇见了你。”

T’Challa的回应就是下身把他狠狠的操进他的身体里，上身却温柔的蹭着他，“我爱你，Erik，从我第一天遇到你的时候。”

===

他们再次出现在观众面前的时候，是作为一个队伍的形式的（tag team），瓦坎达的国王们，一开始Erik还表现的时不时在T’Challa背后捅刀，但T’Challa则表现的一次次原谅，观众都开始为T’Challa鸣不平的时候，Erik拉起T’Challa的手一次次的取得胜利，所向披靡。

这是个新的开始，更好的开始，一个属于他们的时代！

===全文完===


End file.
